


Antique Silver

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: A stolen ring.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 4





	Antique Silver

He’d plucked the ring from a jewelry box in Thornhill. The legendary Blossom diamond, passed down from generation to inbred generation. It had burned a hole in his pocket for days until he’d found the right moment to pop the question.

“You know we can’t possibly keep this.”

“I’m not stupid. We'll get you a better one. Just wear it tonight. It should belong to you, not some genocidal maple baron.”

She slipped the ring onto her finger. It was the one thing he knew he’d never regret stealing. Toni deserved to wear it more than anyone in the world.


End file.
